


TBW Day 5 /// Fill my cup with endless ambition

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: “Bruce, are you alright..?”“Huh, y-yeah, of course..? Why wouldn’t I be?”“You look a bit… shaky.”Ok, ok, maybe he was shaking a bit. Nothing new here… ok, that wasn’t his usual shaking and maybe he took one or two… or a couple more coffee than usual… but he was fine, totally fine… of course, he was fine!Thor doubted it, though.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 5 /// Fill my cup with endless ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..! I hope you'll appreciate the fifth day of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
The prompts were Coffee//Sweet, I don't talk much about the second one, but anyway ('x' )  
Might be some mistakes too, wrote it pretty late  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Machine by ImagineDragons  
I know it's Thor/Bruce week, but somehow I put a tiny tiny bit of Science Bros in it xD Nothing major though

“Sir, Ms. Potts would like to remind you that you have ten minutes before leaving for the reception and that if you don’t come immediately to get ready, she will, and this is her words, ‘Cancel the after-boring-social-event special activity’.”

Tony groaned while Bruce chuckled.

“A threat coming from Pep shouldn’t be taken lightly…”

“I know, I know...” Tony grumbled, still fiddling with a metal piece.

Bruce looked at his watch and then began, “Nine minutes and forty-five seconds left… forty-four… f…”

“Stop twisting the knife! I’m leaving, ok? Jeez, Banner, Pepper has too much influence on you!”

Bruce turned around to look at Tony, putting on his most innocent smile.

“Have a good evening, ‘Mr. Stark’… funny thing, she said the exact same thing about you on me.”

“Right, right… see you later, ‘Dr. Banner’.”

Tony left quickly, leaving Bruce alone. He dived back into his work, quietly sipping his coffee while noting things.  
~  
A couple of hours later, the scientist was still working in the lab. It wasn’t that late, but he could feel his eyes going tired. Another cup of coffee or two wouldn’t hurt, he thought. He could feel a headache growing slowly in the back of his head, but he attached little importance to it.  
~  
It was now past three in the morning, and he thought it might be time to go to sleep… but everything was just going so, so fast and so, so well. Deep down in his bones, he knew he was weary and that sleep would be the most reasonable decision, but he was feeling everything but tired at the moment. Plus, these two coffee pots couldn’t be wasted… maybe it was a bit too much, but oh well. He was used to drinking lots of coffee. Nobody could survive through the gathering of 7 PhDs without coffee running through their blood. So he went on.  
~  
Bruce had long stopped counting the number of cups, or at this point, of pots, he had drunk. He was annoyed. This problem had been bugging him for over an hour now... Why couldn’t this thing just work already? The room was silent, except for the subtle humming of the machines in the background, and Bruce’s foot repeatedly tapping on the floor. The sound of the tapping increased for a couple of seconds, then became normal again.

“Bruce? You’re… early?”

Oh. It was Thor. That wasn’t his foot that got louder, then. Bruce turned around to face him.

“Oh, Thor! I mean, hello! How are you? Did you come for anything specific? Can’t think of any reasons why, but there must be one, hm? Is there? I mean, people don’t usually come down here for nothing, do they?

“Bruce, are you alright..?”

“Huh, y-yeah, of course..? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look a bit… shaky.”

Ok, ok, maybe he was shaking a bit. Nothing new here… ok, that wasn’t his usual shaking and maybe he took one or two… or a couple more coffee than usual… but he was fine, totally fine… of course, he was fine! 

“I-I swear I’m fine. Finer than fine. Yep.”

Thor doubted it, though. It showed on his face. He probably wasn’t going to let Bruce like that. 

Maybe... just maybe that his heart was beating too fast, but there were no other significant signs that Hulk would show up. Maybe drinking... six pots? Six pots. Yeah, maybe that had been too much. The scientist knew that with Hulk, coffee’s effects dissipated quicker than for anyone else, but maybe he had overestimated the time that it would take for his system to take care of it.

“When’s the last time you slept?

“Well, there was this thing I…”

“Bruce. It’s 8AM.”

“I just need to finish that, and then…”

Thor came closer and looked at the screen for a couple of seconds and then frown.

“Is that thing supposed to repeat itself three times in a row?”

Bruce looked at his screen and… oh. He didn’t have the time to answer that Thor was getting him on his feet and dragging him across the room to the sofa where Tony would take naps, from time to time.

“I’m not sleepy, Thor.”

Yeah, he really sounded like a child, but whatever. Thor laid him on the couch, his head on the god’s lap. Jarvis dimmed the lights discretely and Thor thanked him mentally for that.

“Well, explain to me what is wrong, then.”

Bruce first gave him a confused look but began to explain what he was doing and what wasn’t working, and also all the things he tried, and why it didn’t make sense, it should be working, and...  
~  
During his long and messy explanation that didn’t seem to have any conclusion, the caffeine slowly worn off thanks to Hulk and, finally, Bruce fell asleep. Thor kept stroking his hair softly, relieved that the scientist was finally getting some sleep. He hoped he would get more sleep without Thor doing that… but he wouldn’t mind doing this again. In better conditions, though.


End file.
